


rock my world until the sunlight

by flyingthesky



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Is that all you want? You just want me to kiss you all night?”Zayn can see the confusion in george’s eyes when he tilts his head to the side. He forgets that sometimes it’s hard for george to fully understand things when he gets like this unless they’re clearly spelled out for him. Smiling, Zayn scritches at the back of george’s head.“What do you want to do tonight? I can fuck you and you get to come, or you can fuck me but you don’t get to come. You may speak.”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/George Shelley
Kudos: 1





	rock my world until the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> union j was a lot in the early days and george shelley is a freaking walking kink meme thank you for coming to my ted talk

george is curled up and fast asleep in his cage when Zayn comes back. he’s twisted so the marks from a couple days ago aren’t touching anything. They’re mostly gone, but Zayn knows that george doesn’t sleep on them. he’s got a high pain tolerance, but Zayn knows that george isn’t fond of prolonged pain, which is why he tries not to push george too hard during floggings. Zayn tugs on the ring at the front of george’s collar gently, and george stirs.

Shifting, he blinks at Zayn before smiling. Zayn pets at george’s hair, letting him wake up fully before he says anything. Zayn knows that george tends to be grumpy if Zayn doesn’t let him wake up slowly. If it was morning, Zayn would already have coffee for george, but he’s just waking up from a nap so he should be okay. Once it seems like george is fairly awake, Zayn unlocks the cage and beckons george forward.

“You wanna come here, george?”

There’s a moment where george hesitates, and then he crawls forward before settling himself in Zayn’s lap. he nuzzles at Zayn, whining when Zayn catches his chin and holds him still. Zayn quiets george, kissing him until george’s fingers are tangled in Zayn’s shirt and probably wrinkling it. he makes small, needy noises when Zayn pulls away, and Zayn ruffles his hair to quiet him.

“Is that all you want? You just want me to kiss you all night?”

Zayn can see the confusion in george’s eyes when he tilts his head to the side. He forgets that sometimes it’s hard for george to fully understand things when he gets like this unless they’re clearly spelled out for him. Smiling, Zayn scritches at the back of george’s head.

“What do you want to do tonight? I can fuck you and you get to come, or you can fuck me but you don’t get to come. You may speak.”

Biting at his lower lip, george is silent for a moment. Zayn doesn’t try to sway his decision, and after a moment george makes a distressed noise and buries his face in the curve of Zayn’s shoulder. He stays like that, and Zayn runs his fingers lightly over george’s back just to feel him shiver.

“Do you want to know what I’d like?”

There’s a barely perceptible nod from george, and Zayn pets at his hair.

“I’d really like for you to fuck me. Are you okay with that?”

Another barely perceptible nod, and then george is shifting to kiss Zayn. That _technically_ isn’t allowed, but Zayn lets it slide because it’s nice to see some initiative from george on occasion. He lets his fingers settle on george’s hips and kisses him until there’s no more oxygen. When he pulls away, Zayn touches their foreheads together and squeezes george’s hips gently.

“You gonna get me ready?”

Immediately, george tries to pull away to get to Zayn’s bed and the nightstand where Zayn keeps the supplies. Zayn’s grip doesn’t loosen, keeping george where he is, and george tries to pull away again before he settles and waits for Zayn to release him.

“Tell me your safeword before we start.”

“Moth,” george says, wrinkling his nose.

“Okay,” Zayn says, releasing george, “Go. I’ll join you in a second.”

Once he’s freed, george scrambles away. Zayn follows him at a slightly slower pace, shedding his shirt and pants as he goes and tossing them in the laundry. george is kneeling by the bed when Zayn gets there, condom and lube already set out, and Zayn scratches his head to signal that he’s done a good job. Still Zayn pauses, his hand hovering by the drawer.

“Are you going to be good, or do you want the cock ring? Use words.”

“I.” george bites his lip. “May I have the cock ring, please?”

“Of course.”

Opening the drawer, Zayn shifts thing around until he finds the rubber ring he’s looking for. Tugging on george’s collar to make him stand, Zayn sinks to his knees. george is not quite hard, so Zayn curls his fingers around george’s hip and takes him down. Blowjobs aren’t exactly Zayn’s favorite way to spend his time, but he sort of loves the way george feels across his tongue. It’s almost as good as the way george feels in him, so Zayn’s reluctant to pull away even when his job is actually done. He does, though, because if he doesn’t then everything will be over all too quickly and the whole night will be moot.

Slipping the cock ring onto george, Zayn stands and settles himself on the bed. He lets george tug off his underwear and drop it to the side before george shifts to get comfortable between Zayn’s legs. Zayn’s reasonably sure that george has a _thing_ for rimming, if enthusiasm is anything to go by, and he’s definitely not complaining about it. He does gently remind george of what he’s actually supposed to be doing, dropping the lube onto the bed meaningfully, and george takes the hint - even though Zayn’s certain that george would rim him for hours if Zayn let him.

One day Zayn might let george do that, but that’s not what he wants currently. He wants george to fuck him him and be uncomfortable until Zayn lets him come - which could be tomorrow or next week. Probably sooner rather than later, if Zayn is being honest, because george is so pretty when he comes and Zayn likes seeing that. He just likes stringing george out until he can’t hold back more, which is why he lets george focus in on the prep until _he_ can’t handle it anymore.

“george, come here.”

It takes george a moment, but he shifts until he can nose at Zayn’s cheek. Zayn flails a bit, grabbing the condom george set out earlier and ripping the package open to get at the condom and slip it onto george. Once it’s on george, Zayn tugs at george’s collar to get him to focus and stop worrying the spot on Zayn’s neck that he’s become fixated on.

“george,” Zayn says firmly, “fuck me.”

Brushing his nose over the spot once, george shifts to comply with Zayn’s order. he lines up, pressing forward slowly until Zayn digs his heel into the small of george’s back.

“Fuck me _properly_ , george.”

The change in pace is almost immediate, like all george needed was the encouragement to fuck Zayn fast and hard. It’s exactly the way Zayn likes it, and maybe it’s taken a while to train george into this instead of the slow and languid pace he sets on his own, but it’s definitely worth it. george hooks Zayn’s leg over his shoulder, changing the angle and making Zayn moan. He twist his fingers in the sheets, shifting against the way george is gripping his hip, and letting george know that he’s getting it right.

Once he’s set in the rhythm of fucking, george reaches for Zayn’s cock. Zayn catches his wrist, trying to pull it together enough to form the words he wants to say. It’s easier than it might have been a couple years ago, but frankly Zayn still isn’t that great at being coherent while fucked. There’s a certain amount of finesse required for it that Zayn honestly lacks.

“Make me come without using your hands, and you can come too.”

george makes a choked-off noise, turning his face to press it into Zayn’s thigh, and Zayn hooks his fingers into the ring on george’s collar. He doesn’t tug, instead using it as a grounding point, breathing loud in the sudden lull. They stay like that for a moment, then george breathes out slow and long and Zayn lets his fingers drop away from george’s collar when george starts moving again. There’s a sense of determination, of desperation, in the way that george moves. Zayn tries to remember how to breathe, filled with pride and love for this perfect, perfect boy who’s willing to do almost anything to please Zayn.

When he comes, it rips through him and makes him arch up into nothing. george fucks him through it, and Zayn _knows_ he should be trying to stay aware, but it’s hard and his eyes flutter shut against his will. When he finally opens them again, it’s to george nuzzling at his neck and making tiny, aborted noises. Zayn fumbles with the cock ring, slicking it up and sliding it off even though it feels like his fingers are full of lead. george whimpers, and Zayn presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I know,” Zayn says, “I know, babe. Just hang on, okay?”

Once Zayn’s actually got the cock ring off, he wraps his fingers around george and strokes once before george comes with a broken, wrecked sob. Zayn strokes him through it until george starts trying to wriggle away. If Zayn wanted, he could keep going and probably wring another orgasm out of george, but Zayn thinks that george might actually cry if Zayn does and he’d rather that not happen. Instead he lets george twist around until he’s comfortable, mostly sprawled on Zayn with their limbs tangled together. Running his fingers through george’s hair, Zayn smiles.

“How are you feeling? Use words.”

“Good but sleepy,” george mumbles, “Can I stay?”

“Yes.” Zayn scratches behind george’s ears, just to hear him purr. “You can always stay.”

From the way george’s breathing has evened out, Zayn can tell that he isn’t even awake to hear the answer. It doesn’t matter in the same way that the fact that Zayn’s arm is trapped under george’s weight doesn’t matter. Under the blanket of night, nothing matters except that george is warm and _there_ and the morning hasn’t come yet.


End file.
